The present invention is directed to a whole or half slip for use by women such that the slip may be used under skirts or dresses with or without slits along the sides thereof. Dresses and skirts often have an elongated slit starting at the lower hem portion of the dress or skirt and extending upwardly therefrom, which slit allows for easier movement of the legs, as well as providing aesthetic value, depending upon the fashion-trends prevalent. If a women wears such a skirt or dress having a slit therein, then she must also wear an undergarment, such as a slip or half-slip also having a slit formed therein to correspond with the slit in the overgarment, so that the slip is not visible under the overgarment. However, even when such an undergarment is worn with a slit, ofttimes the slip may still become visible at times, depending upon the movements of the wearer, and owing to the fact that the slip in the slip is generally not a cut-out, so that the separation of the slit of the skirt will expose the slip underneath, since the movement of the slip does not precisely match the movement of the skirt or dress thereover.